<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[星俊]point（性转） by Nnnnnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789948">[星俊]point（性转）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna'>Nnnnnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM：point-白艺潾<br/>人设：<br/>李东淑：家里的幺女</p><p>李帝努：李东淑的竹马兼男友，比李东淑大一年</p><p>朴志晟：李东淑最大的哥哥的儿子，李东淑侄子，从小喜欢黄荏珺，18岁借着上大学的借口入住黄荏筠家，20岁时成功将黄荏筠把到手</p><p>黄荏珺：比李帝努大，在大学附近有房子，23岁时让朴志晟入住自己屋子，和朴志晟差五年，25岁时和朴志晟在一起</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>星俊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[星俊]point（性转）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM：point-白艺潾<br/>人设：<br/>李东淑：家里的幺女</p><p>李帝努：李东淑的竹马兼男友，比李东淑大一年</p><p>朴志晟：李东淑最大的哥哥的儿子，李东淑侄子，从小喜欢黄荏珺，18岁借着上大学的借口入住黄荏筠家，20岁时成功将黄荏筠把到手</p><p>黄荏珺：比李帝努大，在大学附近有房子，23岁时让朴志晟入住自己屋子，和朴志晟差五年，25岁时和朴志晟在一起</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在工位上坐了五分钟，黄荏筠仍在回味刚才的那个吻。</p><p>少年人的吻就像他的爱一样，热烈又毫不掩饰。</p><p>黄荏筠轻触自己微肿的嘴唇，脑中回响着男孩离开前充满活力的那句“下午见”，顿时对面前的工作心生厌烦，她盯着办公室墙上的钟，恨不得现在就把指针拨到下午五点，冲到她的男孩面前给他一个吻。</p><p>准时迟到的李东淑走近工位时看到的便是这样一幅场景：黄荏珺摸着嘴唇，脸上泛着莫名的红晕，仔细观察的话还可以看见她耳后的吻痕。</p><p>“看来最近很幸福啊。”李东淑解开纽扣，把被束缚的胸口从衬衫中解救出来。“你也不差。”黄荏珺乜了一眼对方胸内侧不甚明显的红痕，翻了个白眼。“幸福个屁，李帝努就像一只野兽，动不动就发情，我都快被他搞死了。”李东淑面带微笑地说出狼虎之词，不时还对经过的男同事报以礼貌的点头。</p><p>“把你的领口收一收，招蜂引蝶的。”黄荏筠狠狠地瞪了斜对面一个一直盯着李东淑胸的男人一眼，随后又像没事人一样端起花茶抿了一口。“看就看呗，又摸不着，不吃亏。”李东淑手劈里啪啦地在键盘上敲击，丝毫不在意周围人的眼光。“到时李帝努知道了你就知错。”</p><p>闻言，李东淑停下了手上的工作，连忙扣起扣子，还找出一条不知从哪里来的围巾把自己的脖子围的严严实实的。黄荏筠出了一口昨天被她打小报告的恶气，心情愉快地开始今天的工作。</p><p>临近年末，工作多得忙不过来，两人都埋头苦干，直到午餐时间才有时间喘口气。</p><p>在等候便当加热的空隙，李东淑倚在茶水间的台上，望着对面有些心不在焉的黄荏筠。“我侄子对你还不错吧。”黄荏筠不想鸟她，有一下没一下地用汤匙搅动着杯子里的咖啡。</p><p>“说一下嘛。”李东淑用手肘顶了她一下。</p><p>“不说。”刚好微波炉结束工作的声音响起，黄荏筠拿起便当就走。李东淑连忙拿起自己的也更了上去，两人在花园里找了个没人的地方用餐。</p><p>“你就告诉我嘛。”李东淑挽着她的手臂荡了荡，又使出了谁也阻挡不了的狗狗眼绝招。“还行啦。”黄荏筠烦不胜烦，应付了她一句。“还行是指哪方面，感情还是生活？看你最近的滋润状态，朴志晟的活应该不错才对……”她话还没说完，嘴巴就被塞进了一口饭。“吃你的饭！”黄荏筠恼羞成怒，虽然她在朴志晟面前表现得像个老手，但事实上却是一个谈起稍微敏感一点的内容都会害羞的人。</p><p>被硬塞了一口饭的李东淑也不生气，把饭吞下肚后又开始拉着黄荏筠问。“别看我们志晟才20岁，但除了不会做饭偶尔犯傻外没有任何缺点，而且他明年就达到结婚年龄了哦！”黄荏筠咽下口中的食物，用餐巾纸优雅地擦了擦嘴角。</p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p>“所以呢！那当然是要抓紧机会啊，别看他平时呆呆傻傻的，在学校里还是很多人追他的。”李东淑掏出手机给她展示情人节时被围在饭堂中间的朴志晟，周围围满了拿着巧克力的女生和男生，朴志晟在中间看起来有些不知所措。</p><p>黄荏筠小心翼翼擦着嘴角的手一抖，擦走了唇上的口红。“我去补妆。”她起身，端着盘子离开了座位。</p><p>李东淑坐在原位，看着她远去的身影叹了口气，随即点开聊天软件李帝努的头像开始诉苦。</p><p>补好妆的黄荏筠并没有离开卫生间，而是若有所思地看着镜子中的自己。</p><p>她想起了同样相差五岁的父母，从恩爱到决裂，一切只因为母亲的容颜不再，两人间的缝隙越来越大，最后竟闹到诉讼离婚收场。</p><p>黄荏筠撅撅嘴，不愿再回忆那些不堪的事情。</p><p>趁着休息时间还没结束，她找了个无人的角落，拨通了朴志晟的电话。</p><p>“姐姐？”朴志晟的声音听起来像刚睡醒，黄荏筠有点心疼，她知道朴志晟最近课业繁重，自己这通电话怕是打搅了他休息。“我是不是吵醒你了？”“没有，我只是看书不小心睡着了。”朴志晟摸到眼镜戴上，脸颊上还留着书压出来的一道道红印。</p><p>“你还会看书？”黄荏筠笑道，“当、当然！虽然我是舞蹈系的，但我也是有很多文课上的。”朴志晟鼓着腮，对被对方看轻有点小气愤。“我知道，我开玩笑的。我们志晟可努力了，连做梦都在背书。”黄荏筠听出了小孩有点闹脾气，连忙安慰道。</p><p>朴志晟不好意思地挠挠头，意识到对方看不见又放下手。“姐姐不如我们视频通讯吧，我想看看你。”</p><p>语音通话转换成视频通讯，黄荏筠的脸出现在朴志晟的手机屏幕里，他一眼就看出了黄荏筠的唇膏涂出界了。“姐姐，”他指了指屏幕里黄荏筠唇角的位置，“这里，涂出界了。”“唉！”黄荏筠急忙掏出小镜子，一看，果然唇角有一小条唇膏的痕迹。</p><p>她摸遍全身的口袋也没找到纸巾，只好用手擦，结果越擦越坏，原本一小条的痕迹被擦得晕出了一篇。“啧。”她烦躁地跺脚，清脆的高跟鞋触地声透过传声筒传到朴志晟这边。</p><p>“姐姐是不是有点不开心？”</p><p>黄荏筠顿了顿，开玩笑似的说：“没有啊，我今天可开心了，被一个臭小孩拉着在公司大门口亲了一分钟，这下全公司人都知道我有男朋友了。”屏幕另一边的朴志晟笑了笑，眼角始终蕴含着一丝担忧。</p><p>“是发生了什么事吗？”他没有仍由话题过去，仍紧紧抓住不放。“都说没有了，再问你今晚就去睡客房。”黄荏筠倔强道，“既然姐姐不肯告诉我，那我就打电话问李东淑。”朴志晟作势掏出另一台手机准备打电话。“我说，我说还不行吗？”黄荏筠嘟着嘴，唇角晕开的口红让她看起来像一只偷吃后忘了擦嘴的小猫。</p><p>“我在想，我们有没有未来。”</p><p>这下轮到朴志晟僵住了，他从李东淑处听过黄荏筠家的事情，也知道她父母的情况和现在的他们一摸一样。“你觉得呢？”他没有接茬，而是把问题抛回给黄荏筠。</p><p>黄荏筠沉默了，她把手指放到嘴边开始咬手指，这是她紧张时的小习惯。“别咬手指，脏。”朴志晟眼睛紧紧地盯着屏幕里的黄荏筠，生怕一不小心就错过了她的小表情。</p><p>“不知道。”她几不可闻地说。</p><p>“我还年轻，所以现在你喜欢我。”黄荏筠眼里充盈着泪水，“可是我不知道我老了之后，你会不会还像现在这样的喜欢我。”她眨眨眼，泪水逃出眼眶。“如果结果必定会是那样，我宁愿现在就结束，起码结束后彼此不会互相憎恨。”</p><p>“我会。”朴志晟说，“如果姐姐现在和我分手，我会恨你一辈子。”他也红了眼，手紧紧地捏着桌角。黄荏筠被他的话镇住了，说话也结结巴巴的。</p><p>“可、可可是……”</p><p>“姐姐为什么总是看轻我对你的爱，”朴志晟看起来很悲伤。“姐姐可以和帝努哥、东淑姐谈心，但偏偏对着我的时候不愿说实话，每次我问你喜不喜欢我的时候，你总是很敷衍的说‘喜欢啊，不喜欢我怎么会和你做爱。’，但是姐姐明明知道我想要的答案不是这个。”</p><p>“我喜欢的从来就不是姐姐的样貌身体还是什么乱七八糟的东西，而是你这个人。无论你是十八岁、二十八岁……甚至是八十八岁我都会一样喜欢你。”朴志晟盯着屏幕里黄荏筠的眼睛，黄荏筠不自然地移开眼。</p><p>“看着我，黄荏筠。”朴志晟强硬的语气让黄荏筠无法反抗，只能乖乖地看着他。“如果我不喜欢你，我不会日夜努力只为考上你去过的学校；如果我不喜欢你，我不会联合李东淑一起处心积虑地骗你说我住不惯学校宿舍想去你家借住；如果我不喜欢你，我不会去考驾照，只为了开车接送你。”</p><p>黄荏筠咬住下唇不让自己哭出声，眼泪一个劲地往下落。</p><p>“姐姐，我真的很喜欢你。”朴志晟的手指在屏幕上擦拭，明知道不可能触碰到对方，但他还是这么做了。</p><p>“未来的事我们没办法预知，但至少现在，”朴志晟顿了顿，他哽咽了。“别怀疑好吗？”</p><p>黄荏筠点点头。</p><p>“那我下午还去接你好吗？”“嗯。”</p><p>两人又聊了一会，黄荏筠公司午休结束的声音响了。</p><p>“午休结束了。”黄荏筠说，“我要回去上班了。”“嗯，我也要上课了。”朴志晟举了举自己手上的书。</p><p>在结束视频通话前，朴志晟突然交了黄荏筠一声。</p><p>“姐姐。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>point-白艺潾（歌词cr网易云）<br/>There is no point,<br/>没有意义<br/>that is a point<br/>就是意义<br/>that’s how I love,<br/>那就是我爱的方式<br/>that’s what I love<br/>那就是我的爱<br/>There is no point,<br/>没有意义<br/>that is a point<br/>就是意义<br/>of loving you,<br/>爱你<br/>of touching you<br/>触摸你<br/>there is no bad,<br/>没有坏<br/>there is no good<br/>没有好<br/>things could get bad<br/>事情会变糟<br/>but I already knew<br/>但我已知道<br/>so what’s the point of all the questions<br/>所以问题的意义是什么<br/>that’s not you should be wondering<br/>你无需好奇<br/>so you could ask me<br/>你可以问我<br/>“how much you love me?”<br/>你有多爱我<br/>“as the ocean?”<br/>像海一样吗<br/>"as a desert"<br/>像沙漠一样吗<br/>There is no point,<br/>没有意义<br/>that is a point<br/>就是意义<br/>that’s how we love,<br/>那就我们爱的方式<br/>that’s what we love<br/>那就是我们的爱<br/>There is no point,<br/>没有意义<br/>that is a point<br/>就是意义<br/>of loving you,<br/>爱你<br/>of touching you<br/>触摸你<br/>There is no bad,<br/>没有坏<br/>there is no good<br/>没有好<br/>things could get bad<br/>事情会变糟<br/>but me already knew<br/>但我已知道<br/>so what’s the point of all the questions<br/>所以问题的意义在哪里<br/>that’s not you should be wondering<br/>你无需好奇<br/>so you could ask me<br/>你可以问我<br/>“how much you love me?”<br/>你有多爱我<br/>“as the ocean?”<br/>像海一样吗<br/>"as a desert?”<br/>像沙漠一样吗<br/>so you could ask me<br/>你可以问我<br/>“how much you love me?”<br/>你有多爱我<br/>“as the ocean?”<br/>像海一样吗<br/>"as a desert?”<br/>像沙漠一样吗<br/>Feelin' like I’m wasted<br/>感觉我在荒废时光<br/>Spinnin' like I’m runnin<br/>在原地转个不停<br/>I’m just watching u<br/>只是在看着你<br/>She just talkin'<br/>你只是在走着<br/>Yeh u funny<br/>有趣<br/>Now it’s over u<br/>现在结束了<br/>Yeh u always say I’m dumb as f n funny<br/>你总是说我傻<br/>They call me out every day and night<br/>他们每天叫我出去玩<br/>And all this alcohol<br/>这一切的酒精<br/>전혀 같지가 않아 너랑 내 시간도<br/>和你我的时间完全不一样<br/>답은 정해져 있지<br/>答案已经定下<br/>나만 늘 잘 몰라<br/>只有我一直不知道<br/>나를 가둬놔 저 상자 안<br/>从那个箱子里把我放出来<br/>너를 담아<br/>从那个<br/>나 내 상자 안에<br/>装着你的箱子里<br/>I feelin' like I’m wasted<br/>我感觉我在荒废时光<br/>Spinnin' like I’m runnin'<br/>在原地旋转个不停<br/>차라리 멀리 달아나<br/>还不如逃的远远的<br/>So I could put you on a side<br/>这样就可以在你身旁<br/>There's no point<br/>没有意义<br/>의미 없지 다<br/>一切都没有意义<br/>너 없이 여기는 폭풍우가 부는 밤<br/>没有你 北风呼啸的夜晚<br/>찾아보자 그 때처럼<br/>找找吧 像那时一样<br/>너와 나의 이유를 다시<br/>寻找我们的理由<br/>색이 없어 뿌옇게 빛 바랜 도시<br/>了无生机 灰暗的都市<br/>문제투성이일 뿐<br/>只有没完没了的问题<br/>정답이 없는 기분<br/>得不到回答的心情<br/>Pointless<br/>没有意义<br/>There is no point,<br/>没有意义<br/>that is a point<br/>就是意义<br/>that’s how I love,<br/>那就是我爱的方式<br/>that’s what I love<br/>那就是我的爱<br/>There is no point,<br/>没有意义<br/>that is a point<br/>就是意义<br/>of loving you,<br/>爱你<br/>of touching you<br/>触摸你</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>